Navidad Encantada
by Sakura's Place
Summary: ADAPTACION - Trixie sabe que la vida es mas que sueños e ilusiones, pero en Navidad... todo puede pasar y hasta los imposibles tienen oportunidad de volverse realidad


Dicen por ahi que es mejor tarde que nunca jajaja... les dejo un especial de navidad que se me ocurrió, es una ADAPTACION de un libro que se llama "llamame Bombón" de Megan Maxwell, por tanto la idea y la historia como tal son de ella aunque casi me tocara escribirla de nuevo LOL, una de mis escritoras favoritas, me gusto mucho esta historia y quise adaptarla a Bajoterra, lo mio es solo lo adaptado que si quieren les dejo el original, no se cuanto tiempo este publicada por aquello de los derechos de autor asi que espero que alcancen a leerla...

Sakura

**Navidad Encantada**

_Coffe Slug _era sin duda el lugar de moda de todo Bajoterra, estaba lleno a reventar y a pesar del descenso en la temperatura, la gente parecía ignorar ese detalle para aglomerarse justo allí. Era en aquel lugar donde Trixie Sting y su mejor amiga, Danna Por, disfrutaban de un merecido refrigerio de Smooties con galletas después del trabajo mientras se ponían al corriente en los últimos chismes del mismo

- ¡No! ¿En serio? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida

- Si, absolutamente, la tipa de edición se a metido con ese caramelo totalmente comestible de redacción – dijo Trixie mientras masticaba una galleta con deleite

- ¡Bueno! ¡pero qué loco esta el mundo!

Después de un rato y de darse cuenta que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, cada una pago sus cuentas para poder irse, hacia un frio del demonio y desde que algún idiota había empezado con el dichoso cuento de la mentada "navidad", todos parecían obsesionados y locos. Trixie en cambio la odiaba…

Por esa fecha, hacia siete años, una fatal tormenta de nieve causo un accidente que se había llevado por delante la mecha donde iban su padre, su hermano y la esposa de este, causándoles la muerte.

Salieron tiritando de frio y no bien dieron un par de pasos cuando un enorme sujeto disfrazado de "Papa Noel" las abordó soltando un irritante "Jo-Jo-Jo" y de paso extendiendo una bolsa de caridad, ella iba a negarse pero vio a su amiga poner algo de oro, entonces no le quedo de otra que imitarla

- Pidan un deseo Jo-Jo-Jo – el tipo era tan molesto que no podía ser otro que el guardia del centro Comercial

- Pues yo quiero un hombre buenazo, millonario, amable, que se enamore de mi y me pida matrimonio – dijo Danna haciendo que ella soltara a reírse – ¿que? Soñar es gratis… además por si las moscas

- ¿Y tu? – le pregunto a ella

- Vivir el tiempo suficiente pero no eternamente

- ¿En serio Trix? – dijo Danna negando resignada – tus sueños dejan mucho que desear de lo emocionantes que son… ¡di otra cosa! Que si no te gustan los príncipes azules al menos pide un macizorro que te lo haga más que mejor

Risueña por las palabras de su amiga y por la cara de poker del pobre Papa Noel dijo al fin resignada

- Bueno, salud para mi madre, que mi sobrino sea más feliz… y de paso un macizorro, porque no

- Eh… bien, pues… - Papa Noel se aclaró la garganta y dijo - ¡Qué sus deseos se hagan realidad!

- Ay no…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Danna distraída mientras trataba de terminar con el último video que debía programar para poder salir del trabajo y no volver en dos días, Trixie en cambio era productora

- ¡Mira esa tormenta! Me voy a matar camino a casa… ¡con todo ese hielo infernal!

- No seas exagerada… llegaras a tu casa, sana, salva y entera - Trixie la miró resentida y Danna solto a reírse – eres una reina del Drama

- No puedo conducir con todo ese Hielo… Boomer resbalara y yo quedaré esparcida en trozos por toda la maldita vía… ¡odio la navidad!

Danna decidió no decir nada mas, eran amigas el tiempo suficiente para saber los motivos de Trixie y sabia que detrás de sus duras palabras se escondia la trágica verdad de su desdicha

Después de aquel accidente, nada fue igual, Trixie con apenas 15 años se había visto de repente llena de responsabilidades, agregando a eso tener que criar a su sobrino recién nacido, su madre depresiva y las deudas que parecían no acabar nunca, Danna había tratado de ayudarla a que se relajara pero no parecía que fuera a ser posible

- Bueno, ya casi termino con esta… - el sonido de su teléfono móvil indicando una llamada de su madre la distrajo por un segunto – Hola mamá…

- _Soy Drew, Tía_

- Honorable Guardián de Bajoterra, ¿qué sucede? – le dijo cariñosamente, le encantaba que lo llamara así

- _Recuerda que prometiste llevarme a ver a Santa para darle mi lista de deseos, no quiero que olvide mi juego de SlugBall y a la babosa Carnero que le pedi para navidad_

- El es sabio, cariño, no olvida nada – el juego lo tenía bien guardado bajo el árbol y la babosa por el momento era imposible – en cuanto a la babosa el sabrá si te la trae o no

- _Pero es que la quiero _– ella lo sabia, pero en eso no iba a complacerlo

- Dejame yo trato de llegar ¿vale?... nos hablamos al rato, pásame a tu abuela

- _¿Trix? ¿volveras pronto a casa?_

- Si mamá, tan pronto como pueda…

- _Es que el niño quiere ir a lo de la carta y…_

- Si, si… ¿comiste algo, tomaste tus medicinas, hiciste tus ejercicios…?

-_ Ay no… no me apetece_

- Debes hacerlo, la doctora dijo…

-_ No me presiones quieres_ – dijo con el sonido lastimero de siempre – _al rato comeré algo…_

- Mamá – a Trixie se le estaba agotando la paciencia – lo único que tienes que hacer es preocuparte de tu salud y ni en eso me ayudas…

- _¿Pero porque eres tan dura y mala conmigo? Además he llamado para apartar cita médica para mañana, se me están acabando mis medicamentos y no quiero quedarme sin ellos _

- Tienes como para dos meses…

- _Pero que pasa contigo que no quieres cargar conmigo al médico_ – le reprocho como siempre, Trixie suspiro, resignada aceptó lo inevitable y evito mirar a Danna para no recibir su mirada por dejarse mangonear

- Esta bien, mañana iremos al médico… nos vemos al rato - colgó antes de que dijera nada más y suspiró

- Las chicas y yo vamos a tomar algo al club de enfrente… - dijo Danna aun con cara de disgusto - ¿vienes? o vas a esperar que tu madre se dé cuenta que tienes que vivir tu vida y dejaras de permitirle mandonearte

- No, voy a cenar en casa con mama y Drew…

- Pues que plan tan malo…

- A mi me gusta…

- No es cierto… - le reclamo aun mas disgustada – mejor di que te sientes tan responsable por tu mama y el pequeño que te sacrificas aun cuando sabes que tengo razón… y que si te das este lujo diminuto ella te lo va a reprochar como abandono del hogar en fechas importantes o alguna otra cosa rara!

- Para que lo sepas me gusta estar con mi familia… y no me gustan las fiestas – lo dijo con la seguridad de alguien que no solo quiere convencer al otro, sino a si mismo también

- Sabes que Trixie, haz lo que quieras, me doy por vencida contigo, si quieres enterrarte desde ahora hazlo, si prefieres aburrirte como la una cuando tu sobrino se acueste a las 7 y tu madre a las 8 hazlo… pero que sepas una cosa, hasta los hombres buenos, comprensivos y espectaculares tiene su limites y no va a ir a la puerta de tu casa a preguntar si estas disponible…

La jornada de trabajo termino y después de despedirse de Danna, Trixie se enfilo en su Mecha camino a casa, el tráfico era horrible y ante el menor resbalón sentía su corazón en un hilo con cuidado se detuvo en una intersección a esperar poder seguir, la mala suerte quiso que pasara el semáforo en amarillo justo cuando la tormenta se hizo más fuerte, y antes que sentirlo lo intuyo, iban a chocarla pues no podía frenar con el piso tan resbaloso, nada más terminar el pensamiento solo pudo mirar una lujosa Mecha embestirla y sintió el sacudón de su pobre Boomer cuando salieron despedidos a un lado del camino lo que de alguna manera desencadeno una serie de accidentes más adelante

- Señorita… señorita… oiga… ¿está bien?

Podía escuchar la voz pero estaba tan aturdida que ni se movió

- Déjeme la ayudo a levantarse… - aun en shock, se sintió alzada en voladas y negándose a abrir los ojos solo podía sentir el frio suelo bajo sus pies cuando la ayudo a pararse

- Por Dios Eli… Eli… ¿estás bien? - un topoide algo histérico se acerco al hombre que la había levantado

- Perfectamente ¿y tú Pronto? – el otro asistió apurado, Eli miró a la chica que había ayudado a levantar y dijo al topo – Llama a Kord, cuéntale sobre este embrollo y dile que nos mande un vehículo para que nos recoja… - luego miró a su pobre mecha y agrego – de paso una grua – Señorita, si me mira por favor sabré que está bien

- No puedo verlo, creo que se me ha metido un vidrio en el ojo y me he quedado ciega… ¡Oh por dios, el disgusto que se va a llevar mi madre! ahora si la mando al hueco del panteón, que vida miserable….

- Pero que dice… - estaba sorprendido y Trixie noto que tenía un acento extraño. Eli se hubiera reído de no ser porque la situación era un poco incomoda – dudo mucho que ese sea el motivo – dijo señalando la mecha de Trixie con los vidrios intactos al menos, ella no quería mirar y el sonrió – compruébalo por ti misma, encanto

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y sin mirar a su "salvador" enfoco los ojos en su pobre mecha y soltó un sonido lastimero

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo mi podrecito Boomer! ¡Parece un acordeón! Noooooooooo y en plenas navidades me quedo sin coche, porque todo me pasa a mi noooooooooooo

Eli supuso que "Boomer" era aquella cosa totalmente destruida en el suelo y agregó

- Los bienes materiales se puedes reemplazar, debe dar gracias porque a usted no le paso nada – pero ella no pareció haberlo escuchado y con furia miró la otra Mecha, una totalmente espectacular en forma de lobo que tenía todo el frente abollado

- ¡Pero la culpa la tiene el maldito idiota de esta mecha! Se paso el semáforo y ahora mi adorado Boomer… ay, creo que me he mareado

- Calmese ¿si?… en un momento llegan los de trafico para arreglar este asunto… y tal vez al idiota no le dio tiempo de frenar… - agregó algo incomodo – por cierto, me llamo Eli ¿y usted?

- Cuando le diga a mi madre que nos hemos quedado sin auto le va a dar la pelona… - luego pareció notar que le habían hablado y recordó – Eh… Trixie, por favor trátame de tu, cuando me hablan de usted siento que estoy con el estirado de mi jefe...

Eli sonrió y la miró fijamente mientras ella gesticulaba sobre su coche mientras murmuraba, tenía el cabello rojo vibrante y unos ojos verdes preciosos, no era despampanante, menos con esa ropa de octogenaria, pero ciertamente era muy bella

- … y el gran idiota seguramente tiene dinero hasta como papel de baño y mañana mismo se compra diez de estos pero ¡claaaaro! ¡Yo si me mamo toda esta mierda! ¿Dónde está? ¡No se va a librar de que le cante las cuarenta!

Eli, quien hubiera querido no tener que escuchar ni las veinte se puso en su campo de visión señalándose a si mismo a modo de presentación

- Realmente lo siento….

Trixie se quedo sin palabras, por primera vez se fijo con quien había estado hablando todo el tiempo y algo en sus facciones se le hacía familiar, esos ojos claros… ese rostro… supo quien era en el mismo instante en que varias personas se acercaban a sacarle fotos y pedirle autógrafos

- Por favor, por favor… Señor Shane ¿me firma mi lanzadora?

Puta Madre…

Era Eli Shane… "Ese" Shane, también apodado El invencible, El lobo, el Guardián de Bajoterra… el ídolo insuperable de su sobrino Drew

Algo apenado, lo vio sacar un bolígrafo de su, o sorpresa, uniforme con el emblema estelar de los Shane y firmar aquí y allá sin dejar de mirarla

Aun algo aturdida, se alejó hasta su coche y nada más verlo empezó a lamentarse mentalmente, Eli por otro lado, logro que lo dejaran tranquilo un momento y se fue para acercarse a ella pero fue interceptado por Pronto que dijo apurado

- Mejor vete antes de que lleguen los periodistas y ponte esto – le paso su chaqueta y siguió hablando – yo arreglo esto aquí…

- No puedo… no dejando este jaleo, mejor ayúdame a que no se acerque más gente – al escuchar la ambulancia acercarse caminó hasta Trixie con cara de total arrepentimiento al verla acongojada y triste mientras miraba su Mecha – te juro que lo siento

- Si… no me digas – el se quedo un momento sin palabras – ¿sabes qué? Arreglemos como vas a pagarme mi mecha y podremos irnos, tengo millones de cosas más que hacer que quedarme aquí a que se me congele el trasero así que apurémonos porque ahora que no tengo a Boomer todo se me volverá más difícil

Hace tiempo, Eli había aceptado que por ser quien era las mujeres prácticamente se le tiraban encima pero que esta cosita lo tratara de manera tan despectiva atrajo su atención más que cualquier culo al aire o teta postiza… ¿se habría golpeado la cabeza?

- Como quieras_ Encanto_

_- _Y como vuelvas a llamarme _Encanto… _te tragas todos los dientes – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Bueno, no vuelvo a decirte _Encanto_ – dijo resignado – deja que haga un par de llamadas y en menos de nada tienes una mecha nueva en la puerta de tu casa, descuida, yo me encargo de todo…

"_Yo me encargo de todo… yo me encargo de todo…_"

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Trixie, era una voz tan segura, que pensó que la soñaba ¿Cuántas veces imaginó con tener a alguien que solucionara sus problemas tan fácilmente? ¿Cuando en toda su vida un hombre le había dicho esas palabras, y menos uno que tenia a todas las féminas bajoterranas suspirando por él? Casi al instante se reprocho sus pensamientos y dijo resignada

- Mira, sé que no era tu intención y acepto las disculpas pero nada más… solo arreglemos a Boomer y ya, nada de mechas nuevas… solo lo necesario y que por favor no sea costoso – logró decir mientras tiritaba de frio, Eli, quien aun tenía en sus manos la chaquete que Pronto le hubiera dado se la puso a ella sin mediar palabra

- Bueno, será como quieras _Enc.._. Trixie – miró a su alrededor y vio en la esquina una cafetería - ¿Por qué no lo discutimos con una café?

-¿Pero que haces? – dijo anonadada, de inmediato lo vio cubierto de nieve con esa camisa al cuerpo extremadamente delgada – ¡vas a enfermar! – dijo tratando de devolverle la chaqueta

- Tomémonos ese café y..

- No – aunque ella seguramente se hubiera tomado veinte con el – terminemos con esto y no quiero tener nada mas contigo – no quería ser tan dura pero la gente se había aglomerado y los miraban con curiosidad señalándolos

- ¿¡No?!

- No – dijo resuelta

- Te invito a cenar – insistió, picado porque nunca había sido rechazado tan rotundamente

- No, yo no voy por ahí cenando con cualquiera ¿pero quién te has creído? – dijo muy seria

Totalmente intrigado redoblo sus encantos para convercerla

- Pero pasa que yo no soy cualquiera… - dijo con tono insinuante, fue un error total

- ¿Ah si? ¿osea que porque eres un Shane tengo que caer como mosca en miel? El hecho de que tengas dinero no va a comprarme a mí, no soy ninguna cazafortunas que se va con el primer rico guapo que se le insinúa, yo trabajo para ganarme lo mío para que lo sepas…

- Cuando dije que no era cualquiera – interrumpió ya cansado de su tono arrogante – me refería a que soy el _Idiota _que a dañado tu mecha

- Bueno si, eres ese idiota…

- Entonces cena conmigo

- Ni en un millón de años

- ¡Pero que cosa contigo! – dijo asombrado de que fuera tan soberbia, la liberación femenina era buena pero esta abusaba

- Mira, más te vale que me respetes o si no… - esperando que siguiera con su diatriba la vio quedarse callada, un instante más y ante el asombro de Eli ella simplemente se desmayo allí mismo en sus brazos.

Trixie se despertó como entumecida, asombrada se encontró en una cama enorme con sabanas revueltas en tonos azules, confundida, miró a su alrededor y con un grito ahogado se dio cuenta que solo traía su ropa interior de encaje, inmediatamente tomó una de las sabanas y se cubrió, lo último que recordaba era el accidente ¿estaría en una clínica?, caminó por toda la estancia y al mirar por la ventana solo vio un enorme jardín…

- Buenas Tardes, _Encanto_

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, apretando más fuerte la sabana a su alrededor y vio salir del baño a nada más y nada menos que a… ¡Eli Shane! Como hipnotizada vio las gotas de agua correr desde su pecho hasta perderse en la toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, caminó por el cuarto como perro por su casa y de repente ¡zaz!

Este tipo buenorro se saco la toalla ¡y quedo así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo!… y que bueno estaba…mucho muy bueno…y era tan alto… ella, que no era santa le dio de comer a los ojos sin escrúpulos… todo debía ser un sueño así que ¿porqué no disfrutarlo?

Eli rebusco unos bóxer negros y se los puso mientras sonreía al mirarla comerlo con la mirada

- Amor, tu madre llamo, dijo que demorara porque después del gimnasio ira con su amiga Susan a tomar un café

- ¿Mi madre? – alucinada con el "amor" solo proceso que su madre, prácticamente reclusa en su propia casa por decisión propia y para generar lastima ¿estaba en el gimnasio? cuando odiaba hacer ejercicio ¿en la calle? cuando "odiaba salir sola" y ¿con una amiga? cuando decía que socializar era un pésrdida de tiempo… - ¿Qué llamó?

- Si, lo hizo mientras dormías… - Eli sonrió y se acercó a ella quien por reflejo se escudó detrás de la cama – ¿te he dicho que hoy estas especialmente provocadora?

- ¿Eh? – confundida no pudo reaccionar cuando Eli salto la cama, la arrinconó contra la pared y la beso, ¡y qué beso!... caliente, excitante, alucinante, nunca nadie la había besado así… un momento… ¡ella nunca permitió que nadie la besara así!

Eli era un Dios esplendoroso que la excitó y la dejo como un flan, disfruto cada momento hasta que se dio cuenta que todo se estaba saliendo de control así que lo empujó y el cayó en la cama, al parecer él lo tomó como una broma y sonrió

- ¿Te has levantado algo juguetona hoy?

Ella busco algún objeto contundente y lo levanto con toda la intención de tirárselo en la cabeza, estaba realmente asustada por como la miraba porque sentía que podía pedirle cualquier cosa y ella la haría con todo gusto

- ¿Que hago medio desnuda y porque estoy parada en medio de quien sabe dónde? Además ¿Por qué me has besado?

- Bueno, a lo de medio desnuda voy a ponerle remedio pronto porque vas a estar totalmente desnuda y por lo del beso pues seguro que te besare aun mas… anda, ven aquí – sin dejarla pensar, la tomo en brazos y la tiró a la cama poniéndola debajo suyo, aterrada de que semejante contacto la dejara anhelante de mas quiso safárse pero él no la dejó y sin hacer otra cosa mordió lo primero que encontró… la oreja de Eli, inmediatamente se vio liberada de su peso

- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? – le reclamo ella

- Mierda, amor ¡me has mordido! – dijo asombrado

- Tu, grandísimo… – luego se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el objeto que había tomado para defenderse, un portarretratos y con toda la intención de lanzárselo lo miró y quedo extremadamente pálida

- Oh… Dios…. Oh Dios…. – balbuceo

Era una fotografía de Eli… de Eli con ella… felices, besándose y ¡ambos vestidos de novios!

- Si, te encanta esa fotografía, cada vez que la miras lloras de emoción – dijo ya olvidando el mordisco y sonriendo

Trixie iba a decir "¿boda?" cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro Drew, totalmente confiado, rozagante y feliz…

- ¡Tio Eli, Tio Eli!… - alucinada lo vio tirarse a los brazos del Shane - ¿vamos a practicar los lanzamientos?

- Por supuesto, Guardián honorario de Bajoterra, solo deja que me vista, que tu tía recupere la razón y deje de morderme, asi podremos salir

- ¿La Tía te ha mordido? - el pequeño Drew la miró boquiabierto

- Si, se levanto con hambre y a querido comerme – dijo Eli divertido mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo

Trixie no podía creer lo que veía, Drew, el tímido, retraído y poco deportivo Drew ¿quería salir a practicar lanzamientos? Ella había tratado que dejara la consola por algo más activo y nunca había podido, ahora ¿se tira a los brazos de un desconocido y le dice "Tío"? decidida a terminar toda esa charada lo tomó de la mano y dijo con resolución

- Ya basta, nos vamos a casa, basta de bromas…

- ¿broma? – dijeron Eli y Drew al tiempo

- ¡Ya basta! Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – miró para todas partes buscando cámaras escondidas o algo así– además ¿que hace mi sobrino aquí? ¿Por qué te dice Tío? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

- Pero si estamos en casa – dijo Drew desconcertado – además esta noche es la fiesta de… uy, perdón – dijo mirando a Eli con los ojos bien abiertos

- ¿¡Fiesta!? ¡¿Nuestra casa?! – Trixie había perdido totalmente la cabeza y la paciencia

- Descuida Drew… - luego miró a su alocada mujer con disculpa – me has pillado, la fiesta es para celebrar que hoy, hace un año, paso lo del semáforo, lo de Boomer y nos conocimos…

Ella se quedo mirándolo como si de la nada le hubiera brotado otra cabeza…

Un año… ¡Un año! Se había casado, vivido, dormido, y todo lo que eso implicaba con este hombre delicioso ¿y no lo recordaba? Eli se acercó y la ayudó a sentarse mientras le quitaba el portarretratos y lo dejaba en su lugar

- ¿Cariño, te encuentras bien? – Trixie le devolvió la mirada pero incomoda por todos los sentimientos que encontró allí y para que dejara de verla de esa manera dijo

- Si… si… creo que sigo dormida y me duele algo la cabeza, pero quías un baño me ayude… - se puso de pie y perpleja de quedo mirando las tres puertas en frente suyo sin saber cuan abrir y no quedar como una idiota por si se equivocaba, fue hacia la de la derecha rogando que fuera el baño pero la voz de divertida de Drew la detuvo

- ¿Te vas a dichas en el armario?

- ¿No puedo entrar a mi armario? – dijo a la defensiva pero Drew sonrió encogiéndose de hombres

- Yo me voy adelantando… - corrió hacia ella y con un abrazo salió corriendo del cuarto

- Yo voy con el – dijo Eli ya vestido con tennis, sudadera y una playera blanca – y Tu encanto mío… - dijo acercándose a ella lentamente – ve a ponerte más hermosa de lo que eres… aunque imposible lo veo porque soy el afortunado marido de la mujer más preciosa del mundo – se inclino y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios, le guiño un ojo y salió mientras sonreía

Despues de la ducha, caminó por el cuarto que de por si era un sueño de revista, vio portarretratos con fotografías de Eli y ella en actitud demasiado cariñosa, ensimismada en ello se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su celular sonando encima del buró, corrió a contestarlo y al escuchar la familiar voz de Danna sintió un gran alivio

- _Hola Trix-Trix, ¡contigo quería hablar, Bruja! - Danna… ella seguramente sabia que rayos estaba pasando_

- Oh, Danna… yo..

- _Nada de "Lo siento, Danna" ya te dije que no quiero verlo ¿Por qué le diste mi numero a ese gran bobo?_

- ¿Eh? – no sabía que mas decir pues ignoraba de que le hablaba

- _No te hagas, que se que fuiste tú quien le dio mi nuevo número a Knight ¿no te dije que ya habíamos terminado y no quería verle más? Lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio!_

- ¿Knight? ¿Quién carajos es Knight? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida

- _Que él sea tonto no me extraña, pero que tu te hagas la mensa me deja con la boca abierta – dijo riendo – recuerda que lo deje por ser un ingreido insoportable y no me importa que sea amigo de tu maridito…_

- ¿Maridito? ¡¿Has dicho Maridito?! – grito Gema algo histérica

-_ Si, ese con el que te casaste hace seis meses y hace que todas las mujeres de Bajoterra quieran matarte de la envidia…_

Trixie estaba segura que el mundo se había vuelto loco

-_ Deja de murmuar y dime que te pasa_

- No se quién soy, no recuerdo nada, ni que me case, ni a ningún Knight, nada… no se donde estoy y solo recuerdo a mama, Drew o a ti… - dijo desesperada

- _¿¡Que!?_ – grito Danna al otro lado de la línea - _¿Cómo no? ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama, te golpeaste en la ducha o qué?_

- No seeeeeeeeeeee

- _Porque mira que no recordar a tu marido, ese pedazo de carne totalmente comestible… ¡es un delito!_ – pero Trixie pareció no escucharla porque siguió hablando atropelladamente

- Veo fotos, de nosotros de todo… y yo no recuerdo nada de eso, esperaba que tu me dijeras que era una broma pero resulta que me lo has confirmado y no se que hacer…

- _Trix… mira, no digas una palabra de esto a nadie ¿esta bien? A menos que quieras ir a para al psiquiátrico, estare en menos de nada ok…_ - anonadada Trixie escucho como colgaba pero aliviada al saber que alguien venia en su auxilio pudo terminar de arreglarse tranquila

Estuvo otro rato tratando de no perderse en el enorme ropero que parecía una habitación completa, todo ordenado, pulcro… y prendas por montones incluida una pared llena de lanzadoras y distintas armas… se vistió rápidamente con un conjunto hermoso cada vez mas anonada por toda la ropa de marca que siempre quiso pero que nunca pudo comprar, zapatos de ultima moda y cuando se vio al espejo, todo le calzaba como un guante…

- Hola ¿alquien en casa? ¡Volvi!

¡Su madre había llegado!, salió corriendo del cuarto y se detuvo abruptamente en el marco de la puerta, aquella mujer que tenía la cara de su madre, se veía como su madre, y con toda seguridad seria su madre… parecía no serlo

- Pero… pero… mamá, ¿que te has hecho? – estaba delgada, en forma y totalmente bella

- Me arregle el cabello, ¿no te gusta?

- ¿Fuiste al salon de belleza sin mi? – dijo Trix anonadada

- Se que te gusta acompañarme, por cierto que te ves muy bella con esa ropa – se acercó y la tomó del brazo – pero me he dado cuenta que he sido muy demandante y que mereces que ya te deje en paz para que vidas tu vida, además he conocido muchas amigas a parte de Susan en el gimansio y quien quita y un dia de esto nos vamos de parranda

Trixie quería llorar, esta si era su madre de antaño, no aquella mujer deprimida que la atosigaba, sonrio de oreja a oreja y decidió bromerar con ella

- ¿Tu, parranda? Mamaaaaá

- Y porque no? – dijo riendo tambien – Todo es gracias a Eli

- ¿Eli?

- Si, tu esposo ha sido tan bueno con nosotras, y las largas conversaciones que hemos tenido me han ayudado a comprender que ya he guardado mucho luto por tu padre y que debo tratar de estar mejor para ti y el niño, que no debo dejarme ganar de la depresión y ser feliz

Ver a su madre tan feliz la sobrecogía, estuvo escuchándola todo el rato, encantada de este cambio de actitud

- Eli ha sido una bendición para nosotras, adora a Drew, me comprende a mí y estoy segura que da todo por ti, te ama y te hace tan feliz que es más de lo que nunca podre agradecer… ahora ire a mi cuarto… nos vemos al rato

Cuando su madre se marcho, Trixie se quedo sola meditando, perdida sin saber cual era su vida real y cual era de mentira, luego la puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltándola

- Bueno… He llegado ¿que pasa contigo? – Danna entro como un vendaval y se paro a su lado

- Danna… tu… tu ¿pero que te han hecho? – Trixie parecía un pez fuera del agua

- Ash ¿me he manchado el traje otra vez? – dijo mientras iba hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero, pero al no ver ninguna marca la miró ceñuda – ¿pues que tengo?

-Es… estas… ¡Embarazada?

- Si, de seis meses ¿o es que no te habías dado cuenta? – pregunto con ironia

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?

- ¿Quieres que te diga como hice a este bebe? – dijo con Burla

- ¡Ay No!… ¡Dios estoy enloqueciendo! – Trixie se tapo la cara con las manos mientras seguía diciendo – esto parece una especie de sueño..

- Nop – dijo Dana sentándose a su lado y acariciendo su abultado vientre – esto es muy real y tu matrimonio también, pero si lo que quieres es que te de detalles de como Knight me convenció de que tuviéramos un bebe…

- ¿Me dijiste que Knight era el mejor amigo de Eli no?

- Si, su ayudante en la banda Shane, su compinche y mi perdición – dijo con un suspiro

- Ay, Danna ¡cuanto lo siento!

- Porque? Este bebe es muy deseado y será muy amado, pero cuéntame… como empezó todo este problema

Trixie le contó todo lo que le había pasado y de como lo unico que recordaba era hasta el accidente

- Despues de eso me llamaste a decirle que habías encontrado al macizorro que le pediste a santa jajaja, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes ¿y que pasa con esas noches de sexo, sudor y calor que pasaste con Eli, ¿tampoco las recuerdas? – Trixie negó – No jodas, ¡si me has dicho que es el mejor año de tu vida?

- ¡Pues que bodrio! – dijo riendo con amargura – Al fin me pasa algo bueno y no soy capaz de recordarlo

- ¿Tía? – Drew se asomó por la puerta y se acercó a ellas, se veía tan mono con su ropa moderna – ¿ya casi estas?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- ¿Adivina a donde me va a llevar el Tio Eli? ¡a casa de Beth y Alex! – dijo totalmente emocionado

- ¿Dónde…?

- Si, recuerdas – dijo Danna con intención – los hijos de Mario, amigo de tu marido

- Oh, ellos

- Si – dijo Drew – son geniales y me encanta jugar con ellos, bueno te dejo… chao, Danna

- Dios, se ve tan feliz ¡como paso eso? – recordaba perfectamente como era de retraido

- Pues – dijo su amiga tratando de ayudarla – me imagino que el ambiente deprimente de tu casa… no lo tomes a mal – agrego al ver la cara perpleja de Trixie – pero la llegada de Eli, el cambio de aires, cambio de colegio, figura paterna… todo eso hizo maravillas

- Y mi madre ¿te has fijado? ¡Se ha pintado el pelo!...

- Agradece a Eli, el es quien ha traido la felicidad a tu vida y la de tu familia, ahora bajemos que la fiesta esta por empezar y tu maridito estará impaciente

- Ay Danna… ¿como voy a poder con el? – dijo apenada

- Podrás… anda – bajaron tomadas de la mano y fue Trixie quien evito que Danna se escapara de su lado cuando las rodearon un montón de personas, a lo lejos vio a Eli acompañado de otro sujeto bastante apuesto con un parche en el ojo que mas que afearle le daba un toque sensual, al verlas, ambos caminaron hacia ellas, totalmente bellos y sexis en sus trajes de cortesía

- Ay mi madre….

- Si… - dijo Danna mirando a su exnovio de arriba abajo – ¿en serio no recuerdas que ese machote es tu marido?

- No – dijo con todo el pesar del mundo

Los chicos estaban cada vez mas cerca y ante el asombro de todos Danna retrocedió mientras decía

- No te acerces, por tu bien si te acercas te juro que… - pero Knight no escucho nada, se acercó a ella y tomandola en sus brazos la beso a conciencia haciendo que ella dejara de resistirse al instante

- Ya basta, será como tu quieras, nos casaremos donde digas, cuando digas y como digas, porque te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – Danna, enternecida y emocionada lloraba de felicidad, asombrada, Trixie recordó que era parte del deseo de su amiga algo como eso y rio feliz por ella, pero Eli estaba más que dispuesto a recibir un beso igual de su mujercita y con parsimonia se acercó a ella y susurró

- Te vez preciosa esta noche…

Trixie sintió como se sonrojaba y sonrió nerviosa, Eli se maravillaba de ver que aun después de tanto tiempo ella seguía sonrojándose cuando se le acercaba

- Estoy esperando el momento cuando estemos solos… tu y yo, _encanto_… - susurró mientras besaba su cuello, inclinó la cabeza y acercando su boca a la empezó a besar y ella se dejo, algo que le gusto mucho y volvió sus piernas gelatina

- ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme_ Encanto? – _Eli la abrazó y susurró en cerca a su oído mientras a ella se le ponía la carne de gallina

- Porque eres magia tentadora y además te fascina que te diga _Encanto _¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Oh si… ya lo recuerdo

Desde ese momento decidió dejarse llevar, ver a Eli desvivirse por Drew, hacer reir a su madre y mirarla con adoración hizo su magia en ella, la noche paso de maravilla pero fue al momento en que todos se fueron y se vio a sola en el cuarto de ambos esperándolo que se preocupo. Estar a solas con Eli significaba sexo, y eso a ella la tenía angustiada. Cuando él entró en la habitación, se sintió diminuta, y cuando él la abrazó y la besó, se sintió especial. Incapaz de parar el arrebato de pasión que Eli le hacía sentir, decidió no pensar y disfrutar del momento. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y sonrieron, y cuando ella notó que él metía las manos bajo el vestido de raso que se había colocado no hacía mucho y se lo subía lentamente creyó explotar. Dispuesta a jugar, acercó su boca a la de él y le mordió el labio inferior, algo que a éste le encantó. Cuando las manos de él llegaron hasta el tanga, de pronto se oyó una voz

- Tio, tia… creo que voy a vomitar

Como resortes se separaron y llevaron a Drew al baño donde devolvió hasta las tripas y como Trixie conocía bien a su sobrino la fiebre no se hizo esperar, llamaron al médico y después de que lograra estabilizarlo decidieron acomodarlo con ellos en la cama

-Tío Eli ¿me cuentas un cuento?

- Claro que si…

Eli los entretuvo con una historia de una bruja buena que había ayudado a una pequeña a que los demás niños de su escuela no se burlaran de ella por tener le pelo azul

- Como tu me ayudaste a mi – dijo Drew con una sonrisa y los ojos somnolientos – me ayudaste a no sentir pena porque no podía correr tan rápido como los otros niños

- Pero tu me ayudaste a tener una cita con tu tía y a jugar con la consola asi que quedamos a mano…

El tema de la cojera de Drew era un tabú, consecuencia del accidente donde murieron sus padres siempre se habia sentido mal por eso, diez minutos después, Drew al fin se durmió fue entonces cuando Eli la vio bostezar. El Guardian, con cariño, le posó una mano sobre la cabeza, la enredó en su pelo y comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con delicadeza.

- ¡Oh Dios!, me encanta eso - dijo con los ojos cerrados

- Lo sé. ¿Por qué te crees que lo hago? —dijo él, riendo. Y viendo su gesto de placer, murmuró - Tenía otros planes más placenteros contigo, pero… con el pequeño aquí…

- Mejor durmamos —cortó, asustada, y se acercó a su sobrino.

- Sí…, es lo mejor, cielo. Mañana tengo un día de locos.

- ¿Qué pasa mañana? —le preguntó, y se acaloró al imaginar los planes de su marido tenia para ella

- Por la mañana tengo que ir con el resto de los chicos a un refugio en Campo Callado a entregar regalos a los niños, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¡Ay Dios!, es verdad —mintió ella pues no recordaba nada de eso

- A las dos tenemos comida en Pizza Rebote con Mario y a las cinco entrega de guardia, estaré aquí sobre las ocho. ¡Justo para la cena de Nochebuena!

- ¿Mañana es Nochebuena? – preguntó algo desorientada

- Y viene Papá Noel. ¿También lo has olvidado? - Al ver su melosa y cariñosa sonrisa, finalmente ella sonrió.

- No, no lo he olvidado.

- Por cierto, _Encanto_ —dijo riendo a modo de provocación—, ¿has sido buena este año? Ya sabes que Papá Noel mira mucho eso antes de dejar los regalos.

- Pues… creo que sí. Pero eso más que yo lo tienes que decir tú – respondió ella algo apenada

- Has sido perfecta, mi amor —murmuró con su particular acento—. Perfecta.

Ella le miró y sonrió. Y sin saber por qué, preguntó:

- Eli ¿eres feliz? - el asintió y la besó con la mirada desde la distancia.

- Como nunca lo he sido en mi vida, Encanto.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad —afirmó él—. Tú fuiste el año pasado mi mejor regalo de Navidad. Es más, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

Con el vello de punta por aquella respuesta, Trixie se incorporó, se acercó a él y le besó.

- Gracias, Eli —susurró. Él sonrió, y segundos después, en tanto seguía mirándole aún a los ojos, se durmió.

Cuando llegó la noche Eli apareció, se sorprendió al ver que ella, gustosa, se tiraba a sus brazos. La madre de Trixie decidida a dejar a su hija y a su yerno a solas, cogió a Drew y se lo llevó del brazo. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Eli miró a su preciosa mujer.

- Sígueme —le dijo. Divertida, le siguió, y ambos fueron hasta el garaje, sombrada vio regalos de todos los tamaños, algunos incluso tenían su propia letra, entraron todo y lo acomodaron bajo el árbol pero cuando volvían por la última tanda, Trixie escucho un ruido venir de una cesta

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Míralo tu – algo aprehensiva, destapo una canasta pequeñita y al ver lo que era miró a su esposo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Oh, Eli… Drew se va a poner loco de contento

- Lo sé, cielo…, lo sé.

Sobrecogida, acarició a la pequeña babosa carnero que saltó a sus manos en agradecimiento a que la mimara.

- Yo nunca le pude comprar una. No tenía tiempo para ocuparme de una más y…

- ¡Chisss…!, no pienses en el pasado, cariño - susurró, abrazándola - Piensa en el presente y lo que importa es ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonriendo por lo que él decía, asintió. Eli tenía razón. En ese momento, importaba el presente y no quería pensar en otra cosa.

- Creo que nos mimas demasiado —le comentó cargada ya con los últimos paquetes y mirándole. Encantado y emocionado, Eli primero metió a la babosa dentro de su caja y luego la besó.

- Me encanta mimarlos —dijo, Trixie negó mientras comía un trozo de turrón de chocolate cuando Eli se tumbó sobre ella y la besó.

- ¡Hummm, sabes dulce! —exclamó riendo él, y durante un rato disfrutaron de una intimidad que querían y necesitaban. Cuando el ambiente se caldeó y desearon hacer algo más que besarse con pasión, Trixie enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y éste, divertido, susurró:

- Señora Shane, creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos a nuestra habitación, o no respondo de mí ni de mis actos.

- ¡Hummm…!, estoy deseando que no respondas de tus actos. Eli, levantándose con una agilidad increíble del suelo con ella encima, comenzó a subir las escaleras entre besos y risas. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Trixie le miró a los ojos y, tras darle un ardoroso beso, le dijo:

- Tengo que ir al baño.

- ¡¿Ahora?!

- Sí…, ahora —afirmó riendo ella. Sin querer soltarla, le pasó la lengua por el cuello.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Ni lo sueñes! —respondió entre más risas. Sin muchas ganas, la soltó, y acomodándose en la enorme cama, Eli se echó hacia atrás su oscuro cabello y murmuró con una peligrosa sonrisa:

- No tardes, _Encanto_

Al percibir la sensualidad que transmitían el tono de su voz y sus palabras, Trixie se lanzó sobre él y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Cariño, antes de que me eches de menos, ya estaré aquí - Después de varios besos calientes, ella escapó de sus brazos y se alejó, entró en el espacioso baño, cerró la puerta y, con las pulsaciones a mil, se dijo a sí misma en voz alta:

- ¡Madre mía, cómo le deseo! - Estaba nerviosa, histérica, sudada y excitada. Deseaba hacer el amor con el hombre que la hacía tan feliz y lo iba a hacer. No le cabía la menor duda. Al echarse agua en la cara notó una pequeña sacudida. Asustada, se agarró a la encimera del baño ¿Qué le ocurría? Dos segundos después y algo temblorosa, decidió darse una ducha rápida. Eso le vendría bien. Tras quitarse la camiseta de Eli y olerla, abrió la cabina y se metió. Pero al abrir la ducha y sentir el agua caer sobre su rostro, de nuevo todo su cuerpo se estremeció y…

- Oiga, señorita… señorita… ¿se encuentra bien? – podía oir a alguien a su lado y pequeñas gotas de algo mojándole la cara – Señorita…

Aturdida abrió los ojos y perpleja vio al sujeto a su lado vestido de paramédico, miro a su alrededor asustada, parecía estar en una ambulancia, Oh Dios… Oh Dios… ¿Dónde estaba Eli?

- ¿Esta usted bien?

- Si… yo…

- La ventisca causo un accidente de mechas en que se vio usted implicada ¿no lo recuerda? – ella asistió distraída – parece que la magia de la navidad la ha protegido ¿no lo cree?, vuelvo en un momento señorita… no tardo

- Si, seguro… como no – dijo mientras el hombre salía, quería cerrar los ojos y volver a su sueño… "todo fue un sueño" con lagrimas en los ojos deseo poder creer en la magia de la navidad, deseo poder volver a ese lugar donde estaba ese hombre maravilloso que la amaba y que le había hecho creer que había un mundo mejor para ella y su familia, en su mente repetía una y otra vez que deseaba creer en la magia de la navidad que haría lo que fuera porque la bendijera pero estaba segura que todo era en vano, cuando de repente sintió una mano enterrarse en su pelo y acariciarla

- Ey…. ¿Ya estas mejor?

Esa voz, Oh Dios esa voz, tena miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que lo había imaginado A punto del infarto, abrió los ojos. Eli, el hombre que en su sueño era el hombre ideal, estaba allí, observándola con cara de preocupación. Quiso gritar de satisfacción. Quiso chillar de gozo. Su deseo de Navidad se había hecho realidad. Incapaz de dejarle marchar, Trixie le agarró de la mano y murmuró:

- Siento haber sido antes tan mala contigo.

La miró asombrado e intentó mantener las formas habida cuenta de su última conversación.

- No pasa nada, señorita —respondió el — A veces, yo…

- Sí…, sí pasa. En ocasiones, soy excesivamente gruñona y…

- Oh no, La culpa ha sido mía.

- Te llamabas Eli, ¿verdad? - Él sonrió y asintió. Los cambios de humor de las mujeres no los entendía y los de aquélla, en particular, le desconcertaban. Pero algo en sus ojos le hizo intuir que ahora, en ese momento, lo miraba de otra manera.

- Sí, y tú te llamabas Trixie —contestó. Ambos sonrieron, y de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Trixie murmuró

- Me gusta más cuando me llamas _Encanto_.

Entonces, El Guardián de Bajoterra soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado, y ése fue el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

FIN

**Hola a todos... jajajaja y eso fue todo... espero lo disfrutaran... ¡besos para todos, Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**Sakura**


End file.
